nfinit_skyblockfandomcom-20200215-history
NFINIT Skyblock Wiki
Welcome to the NFINIT Skyblock Wiki Welcome to the NFINIT Skyblock Beta, a 1.12.2 skyblock mod pack that's designed to be more lightweight than some, for those with lower-end computers. Work your way through the quests to build your very own island full of animals, trees, plants and maybe a family. Features We make use of EX Nihilo: Creatio as the main early game resource gathering mod, with lots of custom recipes added to all EX Nihilo mechanics, a variety of mods have been made compatible. You will no longer have to guess how to get a block or item not normally available, since all custom recipes and skyblock specific blocks and items have JEI support which will tell you and explain how get them. This modpack also features a quest book which will guide you through the modpack and progression. All these and many more custom recipes to make the skyblock life easier. (Quests are still WIP) Useful Tip This modpack has custom deaths, whenever you die you keep your inventory. But there is a catch, whenever you die you get 3 effects (Mining Fatigue, Hunger, And Weakness) for 5 minutes. You can heal those effects instantly by drinking a variety of magical drinks this modpack provides. Vanilla tools are also disable, they can only be used for crafting. The only way to get started is to start making Tinkers construct tools. All tool materials available by different mods in this modpack are available through Tinkers construct smeltery. Plenty of variety of tools and weapons made by your favorite alloys like Osmium, Supremium or even Uranium it is up to you to choose. Modlist * Baubles (by azanor) * SBM Wooden Shears (by darkguardsman) * Pam's Simple Recipes (by MatrexsVigil) * Guide-API (by TehNut) * Magic Bees (by MysteriousAges) * Mantle (by mDiyo) * EluLib (by elucent) * Botania (by Vazkii) * Integration Foregoing (by Jacky1356400) * Health and Hunger Tweaks (by moondust3) * Simple Storage Network (by Lothrazar) * Blockcraftery (by elucent) * Mob Grinding Utils (by Vadis365) * Faucets and Filters (by dreadwing93) * Shadowfacts' Forgelin (by shadowfactsmc) * Chisels & Bits (by AlgorithmX2) * BdLib (by bdew) * Quark (by Vazkii) * Industrial Foregoing (by Buuz135) * MMD OreSpawn (by jriwanek) * Tinkers' Skyblock (by bonusboni) * Thermal Foundation (by TeamCoFH) * Better Questing (by Funwayguy) * Forestry (by SirSengir) * Redstone Arsenal (by TeamCoFH) * xNICEx (by McJty) * CodeChicken Lib 1.8.+ (by covers1624) * Crafting Tweaks (by BlayTheNinth) * JEI Bees (by bdew) * Extra Utilities (by RWTema) * AppleCore (by squeek502) * Morpheus (by Quetzi) * More Bees (by Lach_01298) * Custom Main Menu (by lumien231) * Random Things (by lumien231) * Ex Nihilo: Creatio (by BloodWorkXGaming) * Hat Stand (by iChun) * Natura (by mDiyo) * Better Agriculture (by knoxhack) * Thermal Expansion (by TeamCoFH) * Default Options (by BlayTheNinth) * Inventory Tweaks (by Kobata) * Tesla Core Lib (by Face_of_Cat) * Flux Networks (by Ollie_Lansdell) * FTB Utilities (by FTB) * Rainbow Oak Trees (by csb987) * iChunUtil (by iChun) * Cucumber (by BlakeBr0) * FTBLib (by FTB) * RadixCore (by WildBamaBoy) * Better Questing - Quest Book (by Drethic) * Ender Storage 1.8.+ (by covers1624) * Better Builder's Wands (by Portablejim) * MiniHeads (by Cocanuta) * Better Questing - Standard Expansion (by Funwayguy) * Cooking for Blockheads (by BlayTheNinth) * Mekanism (by aidancbrady) * JourneyMap (by techbrew) * Pam's HarvestCraft (by MatrexsVigil) * AutoRegLib (by Vazkii) * YABBA (by LatvianModder) * Just Enough Items (JEI) (by mezz) * Sonar Core (by Ollie_Lansdell) * Thermal Cultivation (by TeamCoFH) * Binnie's Mods (by Binnie567) * LunatriusCore (by Lunatrius) * BetterFps (by Guichaguri) * Mystical Agriculture (by BlakeBr0) * Twerk Sim 2K16 (by Funwayguy) * Just Enough Resources (JER) (by Way2muchnoise) * Hwyla (by TehNut) * Albedo (by elucent) * Wawla - What Are We Looking At (by darkh4x) * Farming for Blockheads (by BlayTheNinth) * Hats (by iChun) * Tinkers Construct (by mDiyo) * Redstone Flux (by TeamCoFH) * Chameleon (by jaquadro) * Ore Excavation (by Funwayguy) * Minecraft Comes Alive (MCA) (by WildBamaBoy) * Tinkers' Complement (by KnightMiner) * BiblioCraft (by JDSinclair) * Mekanism Generators (by aidancbrady) * Resource Loader (by lumien231) * Gendustry (by bdew) * Mouse Tweaks (by YaLTeR97) * CoFH Core (by TeamCoFH) * Iron Chests (by progwml6) * CoFH World (by TeamCoFH) * Tinkers' Tool Leveling (by bonusboni) * AE2 Stuff (by bdew) * Thermal Dynamics (by TeamCoFH) * Ex Compressum (by BlayTheNinth) * CraftTweaker (by jaredlll08) * Storage Drawers (by jaquadro) * Astral Sorcery (by HellFirePvP) * Tiny Progressions (by Kashdeya) * Mystical Agradditions (by BlakeBr0) * Bookshelf (by darkh4x) * Dark Utilities (by darkh4x) * Bad Wither No Cookie - Reloaded (by kreezxil) * Comforts (by TheIllusiveC4) * LimeLib (by MrRiegel) * Portal Gun (by iChun) * Wireless Crafting Terminal (by TheRealp455w0rd) * p455w0rd's Library (by TheRealp455w0rd) * Applied Energistics 2 (by AlgorithmX2) * ComputerCraft (by dantwohundred) * Iron Backpacks (by gr8pefish) * Angel Ring To Bauble (by Portablejim) * RandomTweaks (by TheRandomLabs) * Natural Baby Animals (by Insane96MCP) * Cyclops Core (by kroeser) * Chat Tweaks (by BlayTheNinth) * Client Tweaks (by BlayTheNinth) * Minecart AI Fix (by SSESecondImpact) * Totem Essentials (by IceMetalPunk) * Common Capabilities (by kroeser) * InGame Info XML (by Lunatrius) * Potion Fingers (by Vazkii) * Pickle Tweaks (by BlakeBr0) * EiraMoticons (by BlayTheNinth) * FPS Reducer (by bre2el) * Integrated Tunnels (by kroeser) * Bonsai Trees (by Davenonymous) * Inductive Logistics (by CD4017BE) * Compact Machines (by Davenonymous) * PlusTiC (by Landmaster_phuong0429) * Colytra (by TheIllusiveC4) * The Framework (by rolandoislas) * Carry On (by Tschipp) * Integrated Dynamics (by kroeser) * PeripheralsPlusOne (by rolandoislas) * TorchMaster (by xalcon) * ReAuth (by TechnicianLP) * CD4017BE Library (by CD4017BE) * Automated Redstone (by CD4017BE) * Ceramics (by KnightMiner) * McJtyLib (by McJty) * KleeSlabs (by BlayTheNinth) * ConnectedTexturesMod (by tterrag1098) * MalisisCore (by Ordinastie) * MalisisDoors (by Ordinastie) * XNet (by McJty) * Birds Nests (by cleverpanda714) * Proxy (by bdew) * Blur (by tterrag1098) * Xtones (by TehNut) * Exchangers (by Jacky1356400) * Statues (by svennieke) * More Overlays (by feldim2425) * Doggy Talents (by Percivalalb) * Powered Thingies (by Face_of_Cat) * Dimensional Edibles (by Jacky1356400) * AttributeFix (by darkh4x) * Base Metals (by jriwanek) * Nether Metals (by knoxhack) * CraftStudio API (by ZeAmateis) * Animania (by Purplicious_Cow) * OpenBlocks Elevator (by VsnGamer) * ShetiPhianCore (by ShetiPhian) * Terraqueous (by ShetiPhian) * NetherEx (by LogicTechCorp) * Make The Nether Great Again! (by Joshwoo70) * Nether Chest (by mangoose3039) * Not Enough Wands (by romelo333) * Void Island Control (by Bartz24) * Corpse Complex (by TheIllusiveC4) * Vials (by lordjoda) * Toast Control (by Shadows_of_Fire) Links Project Page Getting Started Recipes Highlights Version History Category:Browse